


Come back to me

by kitravenclaw



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitravenclaw/pseuds/kitravenclaw
Summary: This starts with a dream Neil has while he's in a coma after he's had his surgery. Set after 3x19
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Come back to me

It was a sunday morning. It was june, so the sun kissed their skin as it seeped through the curtains and filled the room with light. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. The spot next to him was empty, but still warm, so she must’ve just left. He could hear the mischievous giggling of a child further down the hall, and the warm tone from her mother telling her to put some clothes on. Soon the girl rushed into his room, wondering if he was gonna get up too. He smiled and threw a t-shirt on and placed the golden ring that rested on top of his nightstand back on his finger, before he followed the four-year-old out into the kitchen. Claire was already there, she handed him a cup of coffee and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and let his hand rest on her growing belly. Twins this time. Claire had been so mad at him when they found out. She had set a line at two small ones, but Neil wouldn’t mind if they had five. Claire wasn’t really angry, just a little freaked out, but Neil always knew how to make her feel better, so the panic was soon replaced with excitement and joy. Neil couldn’t be more happy…but then the image started to blur out, he reached out to grab hold of Claire’s hand, but it was like she was a ghost. He frantically tried to scream but no words came out. All he could hear was a faint voice pulling him away. 

“Neil...come back to me”

“Please I can’t lose you..I love you”

\----------------------------

Claire was sitting by his bed, holding his hand. She was in there every chance she got. The surgery had been a success but he had been in a coma for five days now. The thoughts kept spinning in her head. She kept beating herself up for not getting him checked out sooner. She was mad at herself for not being brave enough to tell him how she felt before he got into surgery. Now she may never get the chance. But she had overheard Audrey telling him she still loved him, she couldn’t possibly go in there and tell him the same thing after that. She had left before she had heard his response, it was for the best she told herself. 

“Neil, come back to me” she whispered and kissed the back of his hand. 

“Please, I can’t lose you...I love you” she said, when she was certain no one would overhear her. A tear rolled down her cheek. She sat there in silence, studying his face. He looked so calm. The crucifix she had given him hang loosely around his neck. She sighed when her pager buzzed and jolted her back to reality. She squeezed his hand before she headed out to see her patients. 

It felt like her shift would never end but when it finally did, her pager buzzed again. She sighed and looked at it, and her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw which room it came from. She dropped her bag and basically ran back to his room where Audrey met her outside. 

“He’s asking for you” she said. She couldn’t really read Audrey’s expression, but something told her that she was disappointed that Neil had asked for Claire and not her. 

Claire entered his room and to her surprise he was sitting upright in his bed, talking and smiling. 

“Claire!” His smile widened as he saw her. 

She walked over to him, not believing her eyes. “I...I was so worried” she said, tearing up. 

Neil smiled. “Hey, don’t cry. I’m fine” his hand stroking away the tear that rolled down her cheek. 

“You can’t just do that to me, Neil. You can’t just die on me.” She looked at him, sniffling 

“I didn’t die on you.. but fine, won’t happen again” he joked and chuckled softly. 

Claire wasn’t at all in the mood for jokes, but he made her laugh anyway. 

\----------------------------

Neil was in the hospital for approximately two weeks before he was discharged. Although he wasn’t allowed back to work just yet, so Claire offered to help him get settled at home. 

Neither of them had said anything about their feelings for one another after he woke up. But something still felt different between them. Claire didn’t know what Neil had heard while he was in the coma, and it made Neil more nervous and tense. They were still joking around, bantering and somewhat flirting as they used to. But something was different. Claire was debating everyday whether she’d tell him or not, but she always chickened out. It was the same for Neil. 

In the car ride back to his apartment they both were silent. It wasn’t the usual awkward silence, it was more because neither knew what to say. Claire pulled up in his driveway and hurried around to his side so she could help him out. 

“Listen, I’m not crippled. I can get out of the car by myself.” Neil said, but instantly regretted it. 

“I’m just trying to help” Claire said and shot him a look, and he knew she was offended. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to be so harsh. I know you’re just trying to help, and I’m grateful” 

Claire smiled softly and helped him through the door and inside. No one had been there for two weeks so the smell was warm and musty. Claire cracked a few windows open to get some fresh air inside. She checked his fridge and wrinkled her nose at the sight. The few things he had were all gone bad.   
“Hey, I’m gonna run down to the store and get you some groceries, because you haven’t got anything edible in here.” She said and looked over at him, now sitting on the couch. 

“Claire, really that’s not necessary…” he started, but she interrupted him

“Stop resisting my help, Neil. I’m going to help you whether you like it or not” she said strictly and pointed a finger at him.

He threw his hands up in defense and laughed “Fine, fine, but you’re not cooking for me too” he added. 

“Lucky for you, I’m a horrible cook” Claire smiled, before she left to get groceries. 

She returned half an hour later with food to last him at least two or three days. She put the groceries in the fridge and cabinets. 

“I also got us a pizza, because I’m not letting you cook for me either.” she teased and sat the pizza down on his kitchen table. 

He walked over to her and sat down on the stool opposite of her. He smiled and took a slice of pizza. “You Claire, are amazing.I really don’t deserve you.” He smiled sweetly. Claire had to look down, because she knew meeting his intense gaze right now, would make her blush. “Thanks” She chuckled and took a bite of her slice. 

They finished their food, talking and laughing like everything was normal. After a while Neil got quiet and when he look up he had a more serious tone. “What if I told you that you are the reason I woke up, but also the reason that I almost didn’t?”

Claire looked up at him, slightly shocked. “W-what do you mean?” she asked, stunned. 

“I heard you. Your voice. Telling me to come back to you…..that you..love me” He bit his lip and looked at her. 

Claire couldn’t stop her blush this time. “I.. uh.. you heard that?” She panicked slightly, her heart beating faster, nervous as to what he would say next. 

He smiled and chuckled at the sight of her adorable blush. “Yes. And it pulled me back from this lifelike dream I had while I was in a coma. It was a place I never wanted to leave, but you’re voice, it pulled me back. 

“And knowing how you feel...I can’t hide behind the fact that I’m your attending anymore. I’ve tried to pretend that I don’t have these feelings...but god am I in love with you, Claire.” His eyes had changed from serious to soft and vulnerable. Claire was just staring at him, not finding any words. “I don’t know how you managed it, but you have made me feeling like a teenager with the hugest crush..” he laughed, slightly embarrassed. 

Claire was now smiling, and he could see her tearing up a little, which he took as a good sign. “And god, I’ve wanted to kiss you so bad after I woke up, but I didn’t want our first kiss to be when I was in a hospital bed in that ridiculous hospital gown..” He admitted and bit his lip.

Claire took a few seconds before she finally found some words. “Then how do you want our first kiss to be like?” she asked, smiling. 

Neil didn’t hesitate before he stood up, walked around the table and grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer and leaned her against the wall. “Like this” he whispered, his voice low ad raspy. His hands cupped her cheeks, tilting her head slightly upwards, and then his lips met hers. The kiss was soft at first, then he deepened the kiss. Claire’s hand was at his waist, pulling him against her. The kiss got more intense and Claire let out an involuntary moan as his hands roamed down her sides. He then pulled away slightly, his forehead resting against hers, smiling at her.

“And I who thought you looked so damn hot in that ridiculous hospital gown” She teased and giggled. 

Neil scoffed and laughed “ You’re unbelievable” he said before he kissed her again, Claire laughing against his lips. 

Claire ended up in his lap as he sat them down on the couch. She pulled away and looked at him. “You never told me what that dream was” she stated and looked at him curiously. It was his turn to blush bright red. Claire noticed and chuckled, “don’t tell me you had sexual fantasies about me” she teased. 

“Oh you wish” he chuckled. “No, it was something much better”

“Tell me” she smiled and shifted so she was sitting beside him. Her hand finding his, intertwining their fingers. 

“Well don’t freak out...but well, we were married.”

Claire raised her brow and looked at him

“It was such a perfect scenario, and it made me never want to leave. I know it’s cliche, but we had a nice house, with a big yard...and oh, our daughter. She was so beautiful. 

Claire was smiling, realising how happy he was telling this story. “We had kids? I hope it wasn’t more than two, because I don’t think I could handle three small ones” she chuckled. 

Neil paused and looked at her laughing. 

“What?” she raised her brows

“You said that in my dream as well. And...you were pregnant with twins. And you were so mad at me…” He chuckled. 

Claire laughed. “Sounds about right.”

“Please tell me I didn’t freak you out” he said worriedly

She shook her head. “No, it was beautiful. I’m just glad I was able to pull you back”

Neil sighed in relief and put his arm around her.

“I can get used to this” Claire said, resting her head on his chest. She hadn’t felt this happy in so long. 

“Me too” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors. I needed to distract myself from the fact that I won't be able to watch the last episode until tomorrow, because I'm from Europe. Anyways, hope you enjoy this!


End file.
